


jealousy

by MrsHongJisoo



Series: the moon and the one who holds stars in his eyes [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established JunShua, Established Relationship, Jealous Joshua, Light Angst, M/M, junshua, soohui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHongJisoo/pseuds/MrsHongJisoo
Summary: Joshua gets jealous





	

**Author's Note:**

> kinda canon compliant

_“A little jealousy is always healthy in a relationship, it’s good to know that someone’s afraid to lose you.”_

_\- Unknown_

* * *

 

Joshua is certainly not the jealous type. Definitely not.

 

Joshua is way better than that. He knows it. And it wouldn’t solve a thing if  _ever_ he gets jealous.

 

But why is it that he’s feeling it now? Out of all times—right in the middle of their tour!

 

Certainly not because of a blonde man who spent his weekend with a certain dongsaeng of theirs. Okay, he admits it’s not really  _his_ fault since it was something that they did not have control over; that they were not allowed to join the rest of Seventeen in their Manila fanmeet. Joshua knows he’s acting like a child but how can he not if  _his_  guy kept on talking about how his day went with Minghao?

 

It was fine at first since he knows that’s how they’re coping with their situation. He knows Jun felt sad because it meant he has to sleep without his other half; to sleep for the first time in years in a different country without the other.

 

But when Jun kept on talking about what he and Minghao did for the day, Joshua can’t help but feel a tinge of jealousy.

 

“We practiced until we can’t feel our legs anymore. We promise that we’ll bring a better performance once we’re allowed to join you guys again…” Jun went on while Joshua stayed silent at the other end of their video call

 

“Is something the matter?” Jun slowly asked, noticing his boyfriend’s unusual silence

 

“Nothing. I guess I am just… tired.” Joshua faked a yawn

 

Their 2-day fanmeet in Manila was a success. They’ll go back to Korea the next day.

 

“Good night, Jun. See you tomorrow.” 

 

“Okay, see you tomorrow. Have a safe flight.” Jun looked worried and Joshua knew that no matter how much he tried to shrug the feeling off,  _it_ showed.

 

“I miss you, Josh.” Jun added to let him know that he really does, and also to gauge Joshua’s reaction

 

But with that, Joshua ended the call.

 

He felt bad that he didn’t return the words he wanted to say. Well, he  _can’t._  He’s afraid it’ll sound empty because of the heavy feeling on his chest.

 

“I’ll see him tomorrow anyway.” Joshua tried to reassure himself, but he knew that the other wouldn’t get a good night’s sleep… just like him.

 

* * *

 

The moment they arrived at their dorm, Joshua felt a heavy lump on his throat. Feeling nervous because he has to face him and answer his questions. Joshua is sure that Jun’s probably waiting for him in his (Joshua’s) bedroom, so Joshua nervously trudged towards that direction. Of course, he has to pass by their dorm’s living room but he immediately froze on his spot when he saw the occupants of the said room.

 

He honestly didn’t expect to see _him_  and Minghao in the living room, who are too engrossed in watching a Chinese action film.

 

Hearing the other boys’ footsteps behind him, Joshua saw Jun turn his head towards his direction.

 

Joshua watched his calm expression morph into surprise, and eventually into horror when the realization hit him.

 

Jun knows he’s dead. Now that he’s seeing Joshua’s impassive expression.

 

Joshua turned and walked away without uttering a single word.

 

Jun tried to collect himself for a moment because he was seriously unnerved after seeing that cold expression. He knows he’ll get the silent treatment from Joshua which is one of the scariest things in life.

 

Joshua is kind, yes. But you’d never wish to get on his bad side, because his silent treatment is death itself.

 

Jun shudders and he quickly stood up to catch up to Joshua, but he knows he’s too late when he heard the door to Joshua’s room shut close with a click. Jun looked back to see the other members look at him with pity in their eyes. Yes, they heard it loud and clear. The echo of the lock as Joshua shuts himself away from him—isolating himself in his little world to find himself again.

 

Jun closed his eyes, feeling the other members’ pat on his shoulder to comfort him and to show their support.

 

* * *

 

Almost a week has passed and Joshua’s still giving him the cold shoulder. Jun could only watch Joshua from afar, seeing him talk and smile around the other members.

 

The jealousy is eating him away, but Jun felt that he’s not allowed to complain. He was the insensitive one after all, because he failed to notice Joshua’s growing insecurity the more he talked about his day with Minghao when they were away from each other.

 

He actually thought that Joshua never gets jealous, because he believed that Joshua is the kindest and most understanding person he ever met. But he’s wrong about him never getting jealous.

 

Jun learned that everybody has their moment of vulnerability and insecurity, which is something that the other shouldn’t allow to grow on his other half. One should know that there are people who needs reassurance, even if it’s not on a daily basis. And Jun failed at that. He should’ve caught the signs.

 

Now, the only thing that he can do is to try again.

 

He will show Joshua how much he means to him, and how much he missed every fiber of him for every second that he was away from him. Jun knew it’s not easy, but he will try because he loves Joshua the most. And he will make sure to earn his spot beside him again, to be there to hold his hand and give him warmth. He knew that Joshua’s just trying to be firm, and that he’s only teaching him a lesson. Jun was sure that he learned it as soon as he closed that bedroom door.

 

Building up the courage in his heart. Jun took a step forward towards his star. He’ll make sure that he wouldn’t make the same mistake again, and that tonight, he’ll only whisper to him how much he loves him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> original a/n: I noticed how I shifted from Joshua's POV to Jun's POV.


End file.
